Talk:Chapter 634
People who know about Haki Robin and Sanji both showed knowlage of Haki, Zoro only mentioned that "If he couldn't do this much we'd have to get a new captain" I don't think this counts as knolage of Haki. DreamsDreams 16:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams Its like he said that if Luffy doesnt know how to use haki then they are all screwed.. And in top of that, he spend 2 years with Mihawk.. I think he knows what it is.. 16:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Plus, he wasn't surprised at all when Luffy used it, meaning he's either seen or heard of it before. 16:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) In no way are Zoro's words proof that he knows about Haki. Because of this, it remains speculation and thus shouldn't be on the site. If we still won't add "On a cover that depicted new abilities, Chopper has been shown in a form that was never seen before" to the Hito Hito no Mi page because there is no confirmation of it outside this one picture (even though that reason makes no sense), we should keep this off as well. 17:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You're right, that doesn't make sense. He didn't show any surprise or confusion when the others were talking about it. Common sense says that is because he is at least somewhat familiar with it. 18:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I think you are taking his words alone, you should read the whole panel, Sanji said "he has the Haoshoku Haki" and Zoro basically said that if he hadn't it he wasn't worth of being a captain, he was answering Sanji so he knows what haki (and what Haoshoku Haki) is. Another example: if someone say "That's haki" and another one say "You are right", you can't possibily think the second doesn't know what haki is. If Zoro was in another panel then you would be right, but I don't think there is room for doubts here. All of the Strawhats have seen haki before when Rayleigh used it to save Keimi. What's your point? Actually they didn't understand what was that at that time. well it is simple that zoro was along with Mi hawk all the time almost so we can expect him to know about Haki, while if u ask about Rayleigh using it.I think Strawhats don' t even know what it is.If they do so then luffy would have realized it while using his haki before hancock. 12:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, Zoro saw Luffy use the ability when he knocked out Motobaro. And "he did hang out with Mihawk" is a very thin straw to cling on. I read Zoro's comment as "If he can't handle these weak guys, no matter how many of them there are, he's not fit to be our caption". Honestly, I don't care enough to continue arguing about the certainty of something that doesn't impact the story at all. But then I have two questions: First, why is Jinbe not on the list anymore? Second, since the ability has been used AND named, Chopper (for example) should now know about Haoshoku Haki, right? So shouldn't we instead write THAT? 09:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC)